Poof de Fromage
"Poof de Fromage" is the ninth episode of season 3 of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on December 1, 2012. Summary Bobby and his family are chosen to host a French exchange student named Jean-Louis, but Jean-Louis' strange behavior makes Bobby suspect that Jean-Louis is not of this Earth. Plot Bobby Curran and his mother are preparing for the arrival of Jean-Louis, the foreign exchange student from France come to stay with the Currans for a year. When Jean-Louis arrives, his aloof attitude, obsession with finding cracks in the house, and strange table manners are brushed off as culture shock by Bobby. While Bobby is sleeping, Jean-Louis explores the house with a blacklight and a radio. Bobby follows him and overhears Jean-Louis calling someone about an upcoming invasion. When Bobby accidentally knocks a painting off the wall, Jean-Louis corners him and drags him into the bathroom. Jean-Louis confesses that he is an alien, but his intentions are peaceful. Before he can explain more, but Bobby's dad knocks on the door. Jean-Louis manages to get him away by telling him he's going to the bathroom. Bobby and Jean-Louis return to Bobby's room and Jean-Louis continues to explain himself: Jean-Louis is actually an alien from another planet (one that has no translation in a human language other than an ear-splitting screech) who took on the form of a real French boy named Jean-Louis (who has been bound, gagged and left in the unclaimed baggage section at the airport) and came to Earth because his home planet has been overrun by a parasitic species called "Le PDF" and an interdimensional wormhole that may be in the Curran household has opened and the PDF will take over Earth next. Jean-Louis scans Bobby's room and finds a high concentration of PDF droppings in the room, meaning that the aliens are nearby and that every entrance should be sealed off to keep the PDF from coming in the house. The two seal every entrance point, but when they head to the kitchen, Jean-Louis freaks out when he finds Bobby's stash of cheese curls or as Jean-Louis calls them, "les poofs de fromage" (what PDF stands for) in the pantry and thinks Bobby is an enemy agent for them. Bobby tries to assure Jean-Louis that the cheese curls aren't aliens, but Jean-Louis convinces Bobby to empty the cheese curl jars and stomp on all of the cheese curls to destroy them. The two get caught by Bobby's mom and are forced to explain themselves to Mr. and Mrs. Curran. Mr. Curran decides to send Jean-Louis back to France for making his son believe such an insane story and finds a flood of cheese curls spilling into the house. The family and Jean-Louis try to get out through the window, but the cheese curls break in and flood the house. The episode ends with everyone screaming as le PDF eat them all alive. Cast *Vincent MartellaVincent Martella as Jean-Louis *Quinn Lord as Bobby Curran *Victoria Bidewell as Mrs. Curran *Aaron Craven as Mr. Curran Trivia *Quinn Lord also appeared in the season 1 episode "Fear Never Knocks." *This is one of the few episodes to be less darker. *This title must be the reference of "Dexter's Laboratory: The Big Cheese" When Dexter said " omelette du fromage." Gallery vmartellajeanlouis.jpg|Vincent Martella as Jean-Pierre pdf101.jpg pdf102.jpg|Bobby and Jean-Louis pdf103.jpg Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3